DMC BoyxBoy
by SilverDeathAngel
Summary: Pure smut featuring our fave twins! Twincest, seme Dante. Who ever knew Dante could be so... Forward? Rated M, obviously! Read, like, review!


A/N-- Just a random idea given by a rabid plot bunny who bit me and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. (Beware the rabit plot bunnies!) Anyway, this is just pure smut, but I like it. If you read it and like it too, then click that lil purple button and tell me! If you don't, all sic my herd of rabit plot bunnies on you!

"Dante, what are you doing?"

The words were soft, but Dante heard them as he slid one cool hand under the hem of his brother's shirt, the older twin hissing at the contact of warm and cold. He desperately wanted to force Dante stop, to push him away and swear at him for even thinking of doing what he was going. But the kiss of cold, calcuating metal to his head had an amazing ability to keep him in place, not daring to attempt any movement, lest Dante accidentally pull the trigger.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking what's mine, and what I've wanted for so long."

Vergil swallowed hard as he glanced down at his brother's silver head. The black t-shirt he had on contracted boldly, and he hissed again, his back arching a little as Dante ran his tongue lightly over his brother's toned stomach.

"Dante..."

Vergil risked twining one hand in the silver hair of his twin, and he felt the gun slide away from his temple. Dante grew more bold now, nipping at the tender skin, making Vergil whimper. Dante grinned as he rose from his kneeling position into a half crouch. The t-shirt was suddenly yanked roughly over Vergil's head and tossed away.

"Hmmm.."

Dante pushed at his brother a little, making the taller boy step back, then fall back onto his bed as the back of his knees met the edge. He had only a moment before Dante was straddling his hips, staring down at him like a starving man at a feast.

Dante took a minute to settle himself on Vergil's hips, then leaned down, twirling his tongue around one of Vergil's overly-sensitive nipples as he rocked his hips forward. Vergil gasped as Dante's erection pressed into his own, unwilling, one.

"Dante, God..."

The younger grinned as he switched, fingers rolling the flesh he'd just abandoned in favor of its opposite. Vergil threw his head back and moaned loudly. Suddenly, Dante and all his warmth was gone.

Vergil moaned again at the sudden lack of the delicious pressure that was his brother. Glancing up, he almost swallowed his tongue. Dante stood with his shirt unbuttoned, giving wonderful glimpses of his own toned chest and stomach as he swayed to silent music. One hand was held to his mouth, fingers stuck in his mouth, head tossed back, eyes closed. The other hand was rubbing small circles on his chest, headed steadily southward. Suddenly, his head snapped forward, fingers jerked free of his hot mouth, and both hands fell to the fly of his jeans. Vergil had to look away, his erection suddenly painfully hard.

Dante laughed softly as he unfastened the button and allowed both the jeans and boxers to fall gracefully from his slender hips. At the same time, he gave a minute shrug of his shoulders, and the dark red shirt fell into the pile of clothing on the floor. The bed sank as Dante crawled into his brother's lap, palming his hardness through his own clothing. Vergil's head snapped back, his eyes locking with his mirror image, and watching in amazement as Dante unbuttoned his jeans, then yanked them, as well as his own boxers, down over his hips and threw them haphazardly over his shoulder.

For a moment, they stayed perfectly still, eyes locked, breathing raggedly. Then Dante leaned down and kissed Vergil. The older of the two groaned, allowing Dante access to his mouth, which tasted like peppermint and something uniquely Vergil. Wehn they broke away, Dante grinned mischeviously and waved a small bottle in front of Vergil's nose.

"Oh, since when do you get to top?"

Dante wrinkled his nose.

"Since I got you this far."

Vergil seemed to muse this, until Dante punched him playfully on the shoulder. Then he eased away, rearing up over his usually dominant other half, and flipped the cap of the bottle open, pouring a generous amount of strawberry scented liquid into his palm. He hissed as he grasped his own hard length, smearing the clear lube onto it. Then, he placed one finger at the opening of Vergil's virgin body, tossing the lube away as he did so. Looking down, he asked only one word.

"Ready?"

Vergil looked up, totally surrendering as he nodded. His eyes were filled with trust, and Dante savored it. Then he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle.

Vergil cried out, his back bowing. The feeling was painful, but it also felt so right. Only Dante could make him feel this way, and he looked up, urging the now uncertain younger twin to continue.

"If you stop... I'll have to kill you!"

Dante grinned and nodded. Moving his finger around, he quested for the spot that he'd read about. Searching, searching... Vergil arched his back again and screamed out his twin's name. Jackpot. Dante carefully added another finger, and Vergil winced at the second intrustion. Dante scissored his fingers, and each time, aimed for the one little bundle of nerves he'd just located. When he hit it just right again, Vergil gasped, a half-sob.

"Please, Dante, no more. I'm ready... Just, please, fuck me!"

Dante needed no more encouragement. Placing his hardness at the entrance to his brother's warm body, he locked his ice-blue eyes with those of his opposite and push in.

Vergil cried out at the pain of being stretched so much, so soon. He'd never done this before, and it hurt like hell. But Dante kept going. Finally, he lay sheathed entirely inside his twin.

Dante rested for a moment, taking the time to collect his wits. Vergil was so tight, and his brother's muscles rippled along his length as he too fought to maintain control. Then, finally, Dante started to move.

As he pulled his hips backward, then pushed ever more forcefully into the warmth that was Vergil, he reached down and grabbed his twins own rockhardness. Applying pressure, he stroked in time to his thrusts. Vergil's body whipped upward, his head fell backwards, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, gasping and muttering obsenities as he hurdled toward his climax. Suddenly, Dante ranked his nails over Vergil's length, and the older twin gasped, his eyes locking with the other's ice blue orbs as he came, screaming Dante's name.

Dante managed to hang on for a few moments longer, until the feeling of Vergil's body asking so much from his own dimmed his vision, and he hurdled over the cliff and into the empty whiteness of his own orgasm.

What seemed like hours later, the two sweaty teens untangled their limbs and regained their ability to breath. Sated and happy, Vergil wrapped his arms around his younger half's waist. Dante snuggled into his brother, feeling warm and safe, and they both drifted into sleep, cemented in their belief that he would never be apart. 


End file.
